Paradise
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Monica Geller has set off on a tropical vacation , but while she is with her boyfriend , she meets an exciting man who will change her life... pure Mondler....
1. Chapter 1

This fic is based on the movie Six Days and Seven Nights… it is an AU story with Rachel as a fashion editor and Monica as her food editor. Joey is her actor boyfriend…and Chandler is a pilot… these characters are as always the property of BKC Productions…also this fic is a special birthday present to my favorite Mondler fan…Jen aka DrKerryWeaver and to all the gang at Merge on FB….

Monica Geller sighed as she sat at her desk. The piles of notes were out numbering the things that were finished in the out box. The April issue was going to press and her editor needed this article on New York's best sushi done by five. She looked up from her pile and saw the headshot that was resting in a frame. There he was , her boyfriend, the soap star , Joey Tribbiani smiling up as if it was only at her. They had only been together three months, but it was the best three months of her life. No one when she was the fat teen at Lincoln High would have believed that she could land a catch like him. Rachel , who was now the editor of this fashion magazine, introduced them at a benefit for the Museum of Natural History. Rachel was involved too, she was dating Monica's brother who worked at the museum.

"Ross, now cut that out. I am trying to work." Rachel giggled as Ross playfully nibbled at her ear. Monica cracked the door of her office open to tell her the article was almost done. "Eww, I didn't need to see that." She announced, causing her brother to go back to his carton of Chinese food. In a business like , voice, "she announced. "Monica, what do you want?"

"Well , first of all I didn't come into to see that. Second, I was coming to tell you the article will be on your desk at five." Monica said looking over at her brother. "This is what you do on your lunch?" she grimaced. He shrugged his shoulders. "I want to get out early tonight, it 's Joey and my anniversary. He said he had a surprise for me." She bubbled. "Well gotta get back to the grind and let you two get back to "lunch." Monica said as she shut the door.

"Flowers for Miss Monica Geller." The delivery man announced. Monica smiled as she saw the tropical blossoms and the tiny hula dancer. The flowers were a surprise from Joey. He told her to meet him at a Hawaiian restaurant and to bring the little doll.

"How sweet, he's always doing stuff like this." Monica said to a passing messenger girl.

Phoebe sat in her little bikini. How the dumb tourists loved her singing and dancing. She accepted the drink from her friend. Chandler was a pilot who was a man recently out of a marriage. One fatal night he ended up in Vegas with a very nasally New York woman. Both of them had too much to drink and Janice Litman became Janice Bing at a Vegas wedding chapel. Of course, the marriage was annulled and Chandler swore off women for a while. He was much more happier flying his plane and being far away from civilized people. His love of adventure and travel was the main reason he left the rat race of New York and his dead end data processing job. He would put on his aviator sunglasses and his beat up aviator jacket and then fly his own plane to the mainland to pick up other tourists tired of civilization and wanting to embrace this piece of paradise. Phoebe was his friend and sometimes his lover, depending how lonely he was . He did not want any strings attached to him .

Monica got out of the taxi , the doll was in her purse. Her heels made a hollow sound as they hit the wet pavement. Not knowing , it was raining she made a bee line for the front door. A smiled crossed her wet face as her boyfriend , Joey , stood holding a bouquet of roses .

"Boy twice in one day." She sighed as she leaned over to kiss him. "Well tonight is our anniversary." He said as he presented her with the flowers. The maitre d led them over to a table with a candle in the center. "Enjoy your meal , Mr. Tribbiani." He said.

Monica looked around as they sat down. Every girl in the room whether she was with a date or not , was looking at her boyfriend. But Joey, only had eyes for Monica. He had those brown eyes and that tousled hair. He looked like he belonged on a soap opera. He had become the fan favorite as Dr. Drake Ramoray on Days of our Lives. The rich , adventurer , neurosurgeon of Salem who was caught in a love triangle between Marlena and John Black, at the same time the beautiful doctor Evans was being held prisoner on an island by the evil Stefano Di Mera. All of the fan magazines had picked him as the hottest doc on daytime. Monica stared into his eyes.

"How did I ever end up with someone as beautiful as you.?" Joey said as he kissed Monica's hand. Monica smiled shyly at him. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out an envelope. "This is for you , beautiful , happy anniversary." Joey smiled as he handed it to Monica. A look of surprise crossed her face. "Oh Joey, two tickets to a resort near Tahiti." She squealed and then ran to hug him.

"We both have been working so much, and we both need this." He said. "And you don't have to worry, I called Rachel and told her that you were going away. The magazine can get along with out you. The show is giving me this time off , because I am going to have a really intense storyline in a month." He explained.

Monica grinned. She had the best boyfriend in the world. She had a great job and her boss was her best friend. Now her television star boyfriend was flying her for a tropical vacation. Life couldn't be any sweeter.

"Another round." Chandler said as the bartender poured him a shot of whiskey. He looked at the tiny glass and then drank it down quickly. It burned on the way down, but he was used to it. His plane was being serviced for at least five hours. He would just kill the time here at this bar. He thought of the life he gave up. He was making good money, but he wasn't happy. Then he thought that Janice would make him happy. That didn't work either. He looked out of the door into the crimson horizon. He had a feeling that something big was about to happen.

"Got everything honey?" Joey asked as him and Monica got out of the limo at the airport. Monica did need this vacation. Two weeks of sun , tropical drinks, and crystal blue water. And to be able to spend it with her boyfriend would be even better. As she looked at the jets flying over head, she wondered if something magical was going to happen on their tropical vacation. In first class and sipping champagne, the two lovers held hands and looked deeply into each others eyes. Then they started to kiss passionately.

Before they knew it, they were in Tahiti. To get to the small island resort, they would have to get on another plane. Joey looked around for the plane, then Monica spotted a dismal sight.

"It's one of those prop jobs." She said disappointed. She had reason to be disappointed. The plane's engine was on the ground and oil was leaking into a can. Beside the plane, stood the young, handsome pilot. He was wearing aviator shades and the wind kept blowing through his sandy brown hair. Chandler took off his glasses and stared at the raven haired beauty in front of him. She was wearing a white sequined tank top and a sarong that was molded to her perfect body. The sun made him squint as he couldn't believe his luck in finding such a classy woman in the middle of paradise.

"How long before we get into the air?" Joey said as he looked at the plane. He was being watched as well. The lovely dancer girl in the bikini was smiling at him and waving. He had that macho Italian look and he was obviously built.

"We'll be in the air in about twenty minutes. Just a little pit stop." Chandler said as he wiped his hands of the excess oil. Monica was not pleased and this guy kept staring at her. How rude of him. Joey walked over to the native girl and smiled. "How you doin?" he said in that characteristic way of his. Phoebe blushed and giggled.

"Joseph Francis Tribbiani." Exclaimed Monica as she saw her boyfriend flirting with the girl. He then had a look of embarrassment and then walked away from her. "I am your girlfriend and how dare you." Monica screamed. Joey lowered his head. "I'm sorry baby, it won't happen again."

Something about this girl struck Chandler. She was different than any other girl he had met, slept with , or married. She seemed to be very confident and know what she wanted. She also had the most beautiful blue eyes when she took her sunglasses off to rub her tired eyes.Her lips may have been painted , but they were the color of roses that he would bring to a goddess like her. No he knew guys like this girl's boyfriend, he was like this girl's boyfriend. But he also knew that if he had a treasure like her, he would treat her like a queen.

As he worked on the plane, he kept looking back to stare at her. Her perfectly shaped leg kept banging on the side of her suitcase. Joey had ran to get them a soda as they sat in the hot sun. She accepted it and then kissed him again.

"All done." Chandler said as he wiped his dirty, tanned face . "We can go now." Joey grabbed the bags and him and Monica stepped into the tiny plane. Phoebe got in first as Chandler's riding partner. He grabbed her butt as she got in the plane , then she smiled. It was very obvious what kind of partner she was. Joey watched her every move.

After putting on their life jackets, the plane took off and before they knew it. Chandler was landing the plane. As the small plane landed, the concierge of the resort ran to greet his guest. A small jeep was waiting and so was a native girl holding a tray of drinks. Chandler took their bags off the plane. Joey took Monica's hand and the two lovers walked away.

"Welcome to Paradise." The manager said. Chandler turned and walked away. For some odd reason , he knew he would see her again.


	2. Thunder in Paradise

Monica and Joey went to their little bungalow on the beach. The furniture was quaint and made of bamboo. It reminded them of the huts on Gilligan 's Island. Inside the bungalow, was a Jacuzzi that Joey couldn't wait to use. After a soak, Monica wrapped herself in a blue flowered sarong and stuck an orchid behind her ear. Joey smiled when she joined him for dinner. He also had another thing on his mind , the ring in his pocket.

The calypso band was playing a haunting tune and Joey held Monica's hand as they danced in the sand in their bare feet. He swung her around as they stood by the bar on the beach.She giggled as she realized that even though he was an actor, he wasn't much of a dancer at all. As they walked the tiki torch path, both laughing and smiling. Monica realized that at this point right now , her life couldn't be more perfect. When they sat down at the bar, Joey excused himself and left Monica alone. Sipping her pina colada, she looked over and saw the pilot that had brought them to the island. Chandler smiled at her . Monica turned her head away. "Can I buy you a drink?" he slurred as he sipped at a beer. "No you may not, I am here with my boyfriend, who by the way is a famous soap star." Monica said as she tried to move away. "No actually I meant, can I buy both of you one?" He tried to cover his tracks, he couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful. "You are such a liar, you were coming on to me." She said with distain as she took another sip. Joey had arrived at that point. "Hey honey, what's up?" he asked. Monica turned and pointed to Chandler. "He tried to buy me a drink." Joey looked at him and then gave him a mean look. "You want me to take care of him, I 've been working out." Monica just took his arm and then sighed, "Let's go." The two of them walked away from the bar carrying their drinks.

Now they were in the moonlight, the blue moon was beating down on Monica's dark hair. She was framed perfectly in the night. The only sounds that could be heard was the gentle lapping of the waves on the shore. Still barefoot, they walked along the shore and Joey gazed into her eyes. "Monica, would you wear something for me?" he asked softly, almost whispering. "Yes." She nodded. He opened up the pocket of his jacket and then pulled out the ring. Monica put her hand over her mouth . It was the biggest diamond she had ever seen. "Oh yes, yes, Joey Tribbiani, I will marry you." She threw her arms around him and then they began to kiss. Chandler sat at the bar and watched from a distance as the lovers walked away. He took another shot. After all . he didn't have a flight tonight and it would help him sleep better.

The next morning came , Monica and Joey were all set for a day of relaxing and sun. Monica had brought one of Nora Bing's romances to read on her vacation. Joey just laid in the sun chair with his sunglasses on and watched as the girls went by. This kind of concerned Monica ." Honey, do you think she is pretty?" she asked as Joey looked at a girl in a thong bikini as she walked by as the tiny top barely covered her 34d breasts. "Honey, she is not as beautiful as you." He said quickly after kissing her. Monica went back to her book and Joey went back to watching the scenery.

That night while Monica was getting ready for the Luau, her cell phone went off. The skies outside were starting to get a little dark, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Joey was in the bathroom

"Thought you were on vacation." He called out the closed door. Monica answered her cell phone. Looking down , she saw it was her boss and her friend , Rachel. "What is it Rach?" Monica said into the phone.

Rachel was pacing in her bedroom back and forth. Ross sat and watched from the bed. She had a major dilemma at the magazine. She had gotten a real cous , Emeril and Rachel Ray were going to do a special recipe and interview section. Since Monica was the food editor, she was needed for the interview and photo session where the famous chefs would cook some of their most known dishes. The interview wasn't scheduled for a few weeks, but since they were very busy, they had to move up the interview. Rachel didn't know what to do.

"Mon, the interview has to be done or we are going to lose it to In Style Magazine. The only problem is that Rachel Ray is in Australia and Emeril is in Italy. Now I have talked to both of their agents and they have agreed to meet in Tahiti and do the interview tomorrow." Rachel continued to pace.

"Tomorrow, Rach I love you sweetie, but I am on vacation and Joey proposed. Can't you crawl out from under my brother long enough for you to do it? " Monica asked with a scowl.

"You are right there. All it is going to take is one day to Tahiti , sit in on the photo shoot, and then you are back to Joey and the vacation." Rachel said as she kissed Ross. "That's easy enough." She smiled as he walked to the kitchen to get them a snack. He did look good. "Please Monica." She begged.

"You are lucky that I am such a nice person and your best friend." Monica sighed. "Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you Mon." smiled Rachel. "You should probably fly out tonight. Can you get a flight to Tahiti?" Monica knew who she would have to talk to about that. She really didn't want to see that Chandler guy again. But he was the only pilot on the island. "Yes I 'll take care of it." She said looking forlornly at Joey in the closed bathroom. "Bye Rachel." She hung up her phone. "Sweetie, can you come out." She said through the closed door. Joey opened the door and walked out. "Joey, honey, I have to go to Tahiti. Emeril and Rachel Ray are going to be in the magazine and since I am on this side of the world , and I am the food editor, I have to supervise the shoot." Monica sighed as she sat on the bed.

Joey came over and put his arm around her. "Mon, they can't get along without you. I understand sweetie, and you go , we'll pick up where we left off when you get back." He kissed her sweetly. Monica looked at him. Then she went and grabbed her bag and then left to find the man who was a pilot.

"I don't know , the weather is getting pretty bad. There is a storm brewing. " Chandler said as he was reading a book in his own bungalow. He had his shirt off and when Monica saw him, she had to stop and stare. He was muscular and tanned . Joey was no slouch either, but this guy had a rugged quality about him. "Well Mr. Bing, I am willing to pay six hundred dollars for you to fly me tonight." Monica took the money from her wallet. Chandler knew money was money, so he put on his shirt and then the two of them walked toward the plane.

Chandler looked into the sky . It was filled with dark clouds against the night sky. With reservations, Chandler took off for Tahiti.

Once they were in the air, Chandler decided that he would start a conversation with Monica. He had perceived her as a snobby city woman. "So why do you have to be in Tahiti tonight? " he asked as they flew along. "It is for work. I am the food editor for a style magazine called City Lifestyles." She took out of her bag a copy of the magazine and he scanned the cover. "So then Men are from Mars., I see your magazine is one of the more vital publications to our society." He said sarcastically. "Hey a lot of people read our magazine." Monica defended herself.

At that moment, the plane started to rock back and forth. "Getting a little rough isn't it?" he laughed. "Is that normal?" Monica asked as she started to panic. "Well it is a little bit more stormy than I usually fly in." he said as they went along. The plane pitched again. Monica dug into her bag and then took a couple pills. "What are those ?" Chandler said as she put the pills in her mouth. "My doctor prescribed them for stress . " The lightning hit the side of the plane. The plane began to drop. "Mayday." Chandler yelled into the radio as the plane continued to go down. Here they were in the middle of the Pacific and the plane was going to crash……

Okay if you know anything about the movie, you know that no one dies… and Mondler fans… get ready… Joey and Mon are history now… but if you remember Marta's comments .. that was the original romance of the show…just a note…


End file.
